Talk:Whispering Death
Don't you guy think that two fan drawings on this page might be a bit too much? I am not saying that the drawings aren't good, but this is supposed to be a wiki not an art site. I think we might could keep one if we needed it. With the series coming out, I feel sure that we will get lots of good images of the Whispering Death and Book of Dragons creatures! So, I will wait to hear an opinion about removing the fan art, but if it takes long enough I may just remove it.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 15:00, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Good idea on the slide show! Hey we might could do this on a couple of pages. Well, I'm glad thats fixed!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 23:32, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! :) : 06:54, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Giant egg from Sky dragon! Yo, people and dragons. I kinda need advice. My friend on the way to church saw a giant thing with feathers this is not a bird and land in her backyard. By the way she discribed it, it appeared to be a Sky dragon. Then, when she got back, she found an egg the size of a bowling ball. She calls me for help I'm like the living Hiccup. We plan to train it once it hatches, but everbody we tell doesn't believe us. Oh, and she has a scale and feather. Did I forget to mention that? Plus, I found burnt leaves in my front yard and several other signs. This is nothing but the truth. Dragons exist. Can anybody help me with training and persuading people? My parents are close to putting me into an asylum. HALLLP! Did i also mention that my great great great great great more greats grandfather was a viking? Also, when my friend put a water dish next to the egg, the water froze! When she took the water away, it melted. And when she put cotton near the egg, the cotton moved into a position without her moving it to make it look like clouds swarming the egg. The dragon she saw even breathed firethough it's a sky dragon, it breathed energy. First, she saw it in a dream, then in real life. That happens to me. Like, one time a girl from school came into my dream and told me that I was going to trip and hurt myself. And you know what? I did, and not on purpose. Ok, I got more news! SHE FOUND ANOTHER EGG! I GET TO HAVE IT! :D :D :D :D :D But my parents still think I'm being to serious. My mom even told me to stop being a complete idiot. Offensive mom. And sorry, I tried to put it in the skydragon place, but I have to cleam out a litter box :3. But, here's news about whispering death. My friend was on Mt. Dora, and she saw something that looked EXACTLY like a Whispering Death. to the egg Plus, when my friend was brushing her teeth, she came back and found the egg gone! She turned around and it was floating! She thinks it thinks she's its momma. This is all true! TheDragonSeeker Now, I'm not denying this is true, I "support" you in this 110 percent. However, if it is Sky Dragon related, I would like to pursuade you to place it in that talk page. I'll be waving when I see you! (And no way I'm like a living Hiccup too!) 23:58, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm BAAAAACK! And you know what? I sometimes look into the sky and see clouds that look EXACTLY like dragons! You are right- dragons ARE real!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:08, February 8, 2013 (UTC) And will someone PLEEEEEEASE unlock this- I do not have an account and its a mess! Just so you know... A Whispering Death will appear in We Are Family Part II, many people know this, I know. xD And, how do you edit this if it is locked? Do you need to edit a certain number of pages? - Sir. Skrill (talk) 04:13, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Theres no way you would find a dragon egg. Dragons are not real. They are make belive creatures. And if someone elce saw the fire people would call 911.Realy if you did find a dragon egg the government and sciencetist would take it away and do expirence on it.I realy like dragons but they still are not real. Dont expect people to belive you. if your parents knew you had a dragon they would totally freak out and call 911 Why are we not allowed to edit this page? There is a grammer mistake in the fourth paragraph of the behavior section! I can't stand not being able to fix it! Whop put that they have good eyesight? whispering death have terrible eyesight.